Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Juniper Lee's Storm Adventures of A Muppet Family Christmas is an upcoming crossover and holiday special to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Megan Stone. Plot The Justice Guardians, Team Berk and The Te Xuan Ze Adventure Crew join the Muppets as they spend Christmas at the house of Fozzie's mother. Trivia *Team Thunderbolts, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Robin Fitzherbert, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, King Mickey Mouse, Queen Minnie, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Les Dragonheart, Patty Dragonheart, Marci Dragonheart, Patrick Dragonheart, Ishizu Ishtar, Marik Ishtar, Odion, Mellissa Dragonheart, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Roger Rabbit, Botley, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, R2-D2, C-3PO, BB-8, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Besthe, Ono, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Sunburst, Trixie, Princess Jasmine, will guest star in this. *END CREDITS SONG: All I Need Is Love (performed by CeeLo Green, featuring the Muppets) Scenes Prologue * (The Justice Guardians, Team Berk, The Te Xuan Ze Adventure Crew, The Thunderbolts and all their friends are in the Elementalmobile as Jaden drives) * Courtney: Man, sure is great to have a Christmas vacation after all that hard work of saving the world and defeating Set. I hope they won't disturb us on Christmas. Anyways, thanks a lot, Jaden, for letting us come along with you. * Jaden: *smiles* How can I not? After meeting a lot of new friends and including more Toons in our family, we want to spend this Christmas together with the Muppets. *Jeffrey: *smiles* We should be there soon. Ma Bear's house is only a few miles ahead. *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she sits on Rapunzel's lap* *Rapunzel: *smiles* *Princess Cadence: You sure Ma Bear won't mind having this much company at her place? *Jeffrey: Well, Fozzie said that she likes surprises. *Courtney: I can't wait to meet her! *Zak: I know, Courts. *scratches Courtney behind the ears* *Tammy: *smiles* Excited, Peridot? *Peridot: Well, I'm not sure if I should do hang out with this, "Holiday." *Courtney: Come on, Peridot! Get into the spirit of the season! *Little Betty: Yeah! There's candy and presents and EVERYTHING! *Courtney: Now, hold on! There's more to Christmas than just candy and presents. *Alexis: *smiles* Right. It's the act of giving and spending time with your loved ones. *Xion: *smiles* Yeah. *Hiccup: Who knows, maybe this is the first time you celebrate Christmas with Steven, The gems, and of course, with Lapis *Lapis: Well, I might get a good kick out of it. *Snowflake: *smiles* Trust me, Lapis. It's a lot better than you'd imagine. *DJ: *smiles* She's right about that. *Lapis: Well.....*smiles and blushes* I guess I can try. *Weebo: Seriously? *shows Yoda saying "Do or do not. There is no try" on her monitor* *Valka: I bet this will be more fitting than Snoggletog. *(Baby Skye comes over to Lily and Rapunzel) *Baby Skye: Hi, Wiwy! What are you doing with Rapunwzel? Can I sit with you? *Baby Lily: Godmommy Wapunzew? *Rapunzel: *smiles* Aw. Why not? *Baby Skye: Thank you, Rapunwzel! The Sesame Street gang arrives *Kermit: Hark!!! What do I hear?! *Courtney: It seems to be coming from outside! *Gonzo: You hear me about to make some turkey hash!!! *The Mask: *as a ref, blows his whistle, to Gonzo and the turkey* Alright break it up you two!! Break it up!!! *Jeffrey: Someone's here! *Kermit: No no! Listen!! Me thinks me hears carolers!!! *Kairi: I wonder who it is!! *(Courtney's Sylveon opens the door with its ribbon-like feelers) *Courtney's Sylveon: Veon! *Courtney: What is it, Sylveon? *DJ: ...? Check it out! *Astrid: What ya look at that. *(The Sesame Street gang comes along) *Sesame Street gang: *singing* Here we come a-wassailing Here we come a-wand'ring So fair to be seen. Love and joy come to you, And to you your wassail too; And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year. And God send you a Happy New Year. *Kermit: It's the Sesame Street gang! *Baby Skye: Elmo, Grovwer, Count von count, and many more! *Baby Lily: Gwovew?!? Gwovew's hewe?!? *Xion: *smiles* *Big Bird: Merry Christmas from Sesame Street!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* * Fozzie and the Snowman *Fozzie: *comes in with the snowman* Hey hey! Hey everybody! Would you like to see our new act?! *Xion: Huh? *Meowth: Now what is he up to? *Brock: I could use a laugh. *Batty: This ougtha be good. *Courtney: Wish I could’ve brought some popcorn. *Discord: *impersonates Eddy* What do I look like? Some popcorn fairy? *snaps his fingers and popcorn appears for everyone* *Donald: Could've fooled me. *eats some popcorn* *Steven: Yay Popcorn! *Goofy: Got any butter? *Discord: *makes butter appear* *Amethyst: Now that's more Like it. *Gobbles all the Popcorn* *Jeffrey: *smiles, rolls his eyes and has some popcorn* *Baby Skye: *to Baby Lily* I wonder what act Fozzie's gonna do with that snowman. Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures Series Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:Megan Stone Category:Holiday Adventures Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Musicals